pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW077: A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Doctor Zager |michars =Ferris, Sierra, Excavators, Ferris' and Sierra's Childhood friends |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Jessie's Woobat, James' Yamask, Tirtouga, Carracosta (Multiple; Flashback), Archen (Multiple; Flashback), Archeops (Multiple; Flashback), Ferris' Drilbur, Gurdurr, Crustle (Multiple) |guest =Ferris, Sierra |local =Twist Mountain}} is the 27th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis Ash and co. continue their journey to Icirrus City, but to get there they have to cross over one humongous obstacle: Twist Mountain. There they meet a Pokémon Archaeologist named Ferris and his friend from childhood Sierria. Apparently Ferris has dug up a Cover Fossil, which is that of the Prototurtle Pokémon Tirtouga that lived long ago but now its extinct. But is Ferris the only party interested in the fossil? No, but not for long until Team Rocket came around to steal the fossil out of sight to revive Tirtouga here into the present so they would use its life energy to stabilize the space-time warp below Twist Mountain called the "Time Gate". And they would capture all of the Ancient Pokémon from the past! Episode Plot In a sewer, Dr. Zager informs Team Rocket of Tirtouga and Carracosta, as he needs them to recover it. James remembers a Cover Fossil is needed to revive Tirtouga. Dr. Zager confirms there is one in Twist Mountain, a well-known mine in Unova. Jessie and Meowth see they need to recover the fossil and bring it back. Dr. Zager expects success and logs out. Dr. Zager knows well there is a Time Warp deep below the mountain and if successful, the power of Team Rocket will significantly increase. Team Rocket ascends in their helicopter and fly off. Meanwhile, the heroes are walking through the tunnels of Twist Mountain, but cannot find a way out. Iris shushes them, for she hears some sounds. In the distance, a man excavates a fossil. His Drilbur cuts the fossil out of the wall and is soon visited by the heroes. Cilan notices the fossil and is pleased as well, for it is a grand discovery. Cilan and the man are certain archaeologists will study the fossil. A woman appears, scolding the man, Ferris, for this is an off-limits area, then studies the heroes. They reply they got lost, so the woman shows them the way out. They come to the main cave, where Ferris shows the workers the fossil. They apologize for doubting him, though Ferris goes to study the fossil. However, they are spied by Team Rocket. At Ferris' house, he cleans the fossil and identifies it to be the Cover Fossil. Cilan is psyched to see such a fossil, knowing it is a link to the history of Pokémon, Tirtouga. Ferris remembers the time as kids, even if the woman, Sierra, also remembers they were yelled at for playing at forbidden areas. Ferris remembers when they were kids, Ferris, Sierra and two other children entered the mountain to search on their own. Ferris' friends were faster and he got lost in the tunnels. Soon, he found a shining light and pushed the rock, then found himself in a strange land. He witnessed some Archeops flying about. Soon, he encountered some Archen poking a Tirtouga. He tried to chase them away, but instead they attacked him and Tirtouga. However, some Carracosta appeared and soaked Archen away. During the day, Ferris spend time with Tirtouga and befriended it, giving it a pendant as a token of friendship. Sierra called Ferris, so he went away, promising he will be back. Later, Ferris woke up and was found by workers and his friends. He did not have the pendant, knowing that was no dream. Ash sees this is a proof Tirtouga lived. Iris also believes, but Cilan and Sierra don't, thinking it is not realistic. Still, Ferris has discovered the Cover Fossil, feeling Tirtouga have lived here, since he somehow travelled into the past. He turns the rock and sees an object, becoming shocked, then turns it down. Sierra advises Ferris not to visit the mines, as his presence may confuse people with his stories. Suddenly, a robot arm crashes the window and takes the Fossil. They come out and encounter Team Rocket, who took the Fossil. Team Rocket admits it was due to the amateur scientist, Ferris, the fossil was uncovered and now they stole it. Team Rocket boards the plane, but before they fly off, Ash, Pikachu and Ferris come on it as well. Cilan, Iris and Sierra follow the helicopter, in which Team Rocket imprison Ferris and Ash. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, though the force field prevents any damage. Dr. Zager appears, seeing "the guests" have been captured. He places the fossil into the pod, intending on reviving Tirtouga. Team Rocket admits the machine is powered by the electric stones froom Chargestone Cave and crafted by the machine from the lab in which Dr. Fennel and Prof. Juniper revived Archen. Dr. Zager explains they are intending to open the Time Gate, the place where the past links with the present. Ferris sees that is how he came into the past and met Tirtouga. They intend to revive Tirtouga to use its life force to sustain the Time Gate, since it is starting to shrink. After they visit the past, they can take every ancient Pokémon, as well as to study each and every move and ability they possess to conquer Unova. Pikachu tries to bypass the barrier, but fails. Dr. Zager powers the restoration Machine, while Ferris promises he will stop them from using Tirtouga for evil. Tirtouga is revived, but it tries to escape. Jessie sends Woobat and James Yamask. However, Tirtouga uses Ancient Power, hitting the machine and causing explosions. After the explosion, Ferris picks up an object left by Tirtouga, who escapes. Ash and Ferris try to calm it down, but instead get attacked. Tirtouga dives into the river. Ash and Ferris try to reach it, while Dr. Zager orders Team Rocket to catch Tirtouga. Ash sends Oshawott, who uses Aqua Jet to push Tirtouga out. However, Tirtouga is very angry and uses Ancient Power on Ash and Ferris. Debuts Character *Ferris *Sierra Pokémon *Tirtouga *Carracosta (flashback) Item Cover Fossil Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Tirtouga (US) *Alike the first part of the episode "Beg, Burrow and Steal", the heroes met a woman, Elisa, and her old friend, Hal. Like Sierra to Ferris, Elisa didn't believe in Hal's story about finding a location, filled with exotic Pokémon, when he was a child. Hal, the scientist, wanted to prove that. Gallery Dr. Zager detects the Time Gate portal BW077 2.jpg Ferris uncovered the fossil BW077 3.jpg Cilan understands the value of the fossil BW077 4.jpg Team Rocket spies BW077 5.jpg Sierra does not believe in Ferris' story BW077 6.jpg Cilan thinks the fossil is still a great find BW077 7.jpg Ferris at the gate BW077 8.jpg Ferris tries to chase Archen away BW077 9.jpg Tirtouga plays with Ferris BW077 10.jpg The object stuck in the fossil BW077 11.jpg The fossil is stolen BW077 12.jpg Team Rocket traps Ash and Ferris BW077 13.jpg Dr. Zager presents the restoration machine BW077 14.jpg Tirtouga is being revived BW077 15.jpg Tirtouga has been revived BW077 16.jpg Tirtouga frees itself, causing the explosions BW077 17.jpg Ash and Ferris are targeted for the attack }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes